deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update April 6th 2012
This is site updates and bugs fixes page that was post on April 6th 2012. News Sta.sh *Titles Always Display Titles on Sta.sh items will now always display. Previously, titles only displayed while hovering your cursor over the items. This simple change makes the interface clearer and makes it easier to identify your items. Bug Fixes General *In the Message Center, if a journal was written using non-latin alphabet letters, such as cyrillic letters, some of thise letters are replaced with random symbols. *The preview for Group Journals was not rendering in Opera. *Archiving or restoring Group Notes was causing "Undefined" error. *The "checkout" cart item counter on the top bar was laggy. *In the mobile Message Center, multiple fixes were made to the deviation and journal thumbnails and layout. *The "unfavourite" command now properly works on your deviations that you've added to your own collections. *Shop thumbs and titles were not aligned for brief period. deviantART muro *Made improvements to the pressure brush to have smoother lines, especially when releasing pressure at the end of strokes. Sta.sh *The display of the hovered selection of a single item was slightly broken. *Dragging a file in sta.sh while superbrowse is open now closes superbrowse. *When rapidly switching between pages, one could sometimes end up with a URL not matching the page contents. *Pressing enter on the password field didn't trigger login on IE8. *Fixed styling of the item renaming text field. *Made the error message clearer when an item contained unsupported characters. *Part of the shadow was missing on freshly uploaded stacks. *Literature and Writer thumbnails no longer scroll while being dragged. Sta.sh Writer *While using Writer, dragging images on the actual interface such as logos and icons no longer causes errors. *While composing a new Sta.sh Writer document, the URL of the page you're on updates automatically. If you reload the page or copy and paste the URL of the current page, this URL will work properly now. *Inserting Sta.sh deviations into a Writer document was outputting a thumb with an incorrect URL. *The Writer sidebar now uses a shrunk-down version of the file viewer on your Sta.sh home page, which fixes a number of inconsistencies and bugs. *In the Beta Testers version of Sta.sh Writer that includes HTML enhancements, text that included the "<" sign was being interpreted as HTML code and was causing display issues. *When manually adding a list using HTML, the actual code was being displayed rather than formatting it as a list. *When you open a new documents and don't type anything, a draft is no longer saved since the document is empty. *Optimized performance of the process that checks whether writer contents have changed. *Fixed an issues that caused the gallery and favourites sidebar to insert images twice. *Drag-drop of elements within the page should be working again (in particular, dragging images from the sidebar to writer, and dragging images around inside the writer area). See also *Official journal entry Category:Updates 2012